


drinking games

by youresuchan_idiot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youresuchan_idiot/pseuds/youresuchan_idiot
Summary: Lance works at a Cafe, One fateful day he fills in for his Co-Worker and meets Keith. Lance struggles with self acceptance due to his past. Lance tries find his sexuality, only resulting in upsetting his family. He hopes that Keith can help him through this, no matter how he treated him in the past.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Cafe Balmera

Lance arrives at his 6 a.m. opening shift at Balmera Cafe. He puts on his apron and prepares the cafe for opening. The cafe rarely has slow days, but today was one of those days, making Lance feel less annoyed at his shift, because the less people the more Lance could chill out. He loved working at the cafe but it gets tiring after awhile. 

He had been asked late last night by his co-worker Shiro to fill in for him the next day because he caught the flu, Lance had been drinking with his friends so hearing that didn't exactly make him more excited for his hangover. It had become a ritual to watch movies and just have fun with Hunk and Pidge. Lost in thought about his friends, Lance snaps out of it by the sound of a bell. 

Looking up to find the most attractive black haired mullet boy he had ever seen. Attractive for a boy that is. “i-um...Welcome to Balmera Cafe. What can I getcha?”, “Just an iced latte please”, Lance looks down to fill out the order and then looks up to meet the customer's eyes. God, his eyes were beautiful, just for a moment he stared into them “um hello?”, “uh...sorry didn’t get much sleep last night” Lance chuckled, though, he really should stop staring. “Do you want a receipt?”, “no thank you”. Lance crumples the premade receipt and throws it in the trash, “can i get a name for the order?”, “Keith”, Keith smiles at Lance, and Lance returns the smile. 

Suddenly the cafe had become quieter, to Lance that is as he became more and more mesmerized by Keith. It was as if there was no one else in the Cafe, as if it were just them. The sound of a door shutting took Lance out of Keiths’ trance. Lance turns to see his girlfriend, Allura come out of the kitchen. Lances smile lowers “you can wait over there for your drink. It should be out shortly”. 

It was just him and Allura working today since they were short staffed, so while Allura baked, put out pastries and cakes Lance took orders and made the drinks. Here he was, in the middle of making Keith's drink, occasionally catching glances of what seemed like the only alluring, violet eyed boy he had ever seen. 

Why was he looking? It’s not like he was gay or anything, he just so happend to admire the attractive male that had come into the cafe. Attractive? No, he was just jealous of his sharp jawline, and the imprint of his abs that showed through his tight white tank top. Jealous. It was only jealousy. 

Lance finishes making Keith’s drink and walks to the take out counter. “Keith” scanning the area for Keith and holds out his drink for him. “Your drink is ready” Keith lethargically walks up to Lance, “thank you” Keith could tell Lance was acting differently since Allura had come out. Maybe he isn't gay? The way he acted towards Keith after that woman walked out of the kitchen was so distant. 

Keith grabs his drink from Lance “thanks”, Lance scans his shoulder to see that Allura had gone back into the kitchen, “The names Lance, nice to meet you Keith”. Keith smiles at Lance and leaves the cafe.


	2. The Past of The Boy In Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~warning, extreme homophobia and abuse~

Lance had been conditioned from a young age that being apart of the lgbtq+ community, especially being gay was bad. Whether it was dressing too feminine or inviting a boy over, he always got lectured. His parents wanted him to have friends, however they had to be approved, no one too feminine, no one who “dressed gay” whatever that meant. Lance never really understood, he loved his family, his parents especially but he always felt controlled.

Whenever his parents were eating dinner with him and his siblings, every once in a while being gay or seeing someone who was gay would come up. Always in disbelief how you could choose to be like that and how disgusting they thought it was. They would always say that they deserved to burn in hell and call them slurs. Lance never knew why his parents disapproved of being gay, but he never asked. He just knew that when it came to the lgbtq that it was bad, a disease, and he was conditioned to think so because of his parents. 

Occasionally Lance had seen other boys his age, whether they were in his class or just at the store he had admired them. He never saw it as anything but an admiration, because he knew if it was anything more than that it was bad. Lance loved his parents so he would never want to disappoint them and give them the horrible news that he found another boy attractive. 

It was never an attraction, Lance had convinced himself that whenever he saw another boy he found attractive it was jealousy. He was always confident with his body and face, he was always focused on how he looked but he couldn't perfect everything. So when he saw someone with something he thought he didn't have, he thought about it. When he got home he would think about the boy he had seen earlier that day. Focusing on their eyes, their lips and anything else he had found pretty about them. But it was always pure admiration, or jealousy. These thoughts never came with feelings. Ever. If he ever thought for a second of having anything but a platonic relationship he would push that thought, far, far in his mind and never thought of it again. 

One day Lance's sister Veronica came home with a friend of hers. Lance was sitting in his room when he had heard the two girls come home, but he had thought nothing of it. His room was across the hall from his sisters, so when he saw Ver and her friend go into her room he wasn’t phased. He was always supposed to leave his door open so when his sister shut her door Lance knew something was up. He stayed quiet, it's not his business his sister can do what she wants.

It had been at least a couple hours before Lance’s dad had opened his sisters door. Lance had seen his sister and her friend very close to each other. It was very hard to see because of his father standing in the doorway, however Lance could see his sister and the girl making out, laying on her bed. They had been so distracted they hadn’t seen or heard her father coming in. “VERONICA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING” Lance could hear his father screaming across the hall, the whole neighborhood probably had heard him. Lance's father had given her no time to respond and walked over to her bed, dragging her off it and throwing her into the bookshelf beside her bed. 

Lance got off of his bed and ran over into her room. He stood there, watching as his father beat his sister. “Father please, please stop im begging you please that's enough” Lance tried to drag his father off of Veronica but in the end his father was stronger and he didn't have a chance. “HAS SHE INFECTED YOU TOO BOY? DO I NEED TO PUNISH YOU AS WELL?” Lance took a step back, letting go of his father, and his father letting go of Veronica, turning towards him. He tries to take another step back but trips and falls to the ground. “You know what, the two of you really are pathetic.” His father walks towards him and begins to beat him as well. 

Before he knew it his eyes were swollen shut, the last thing we saw was his bleeding, crying sister on the ground unconscious just a few feet away. 

After that night Lance and his sister never talked about what happened ever again. Veronica began to lock herself in the room not coming out till dinner and never making it to school. Veronica distanced herself as much as possible from everyone, including Lance. Lance began to blame himself, he wasn't able to protect his sister, though she is older than him he still loved her and tried to protect her as much as possible. Lance now more than ever believed being gay wasn’t right, and that it came with consequences. He began to whore himself around school allowing any girl that wanted to date him or even just kiss...or more to do what they wanted. Anything to get the infected gay thoughts out of his head.


	3. The Party

Lance wakes up to the constant buzzing on his side table. Lance opens his phone to see that it's already 2:20 pm. Shit. By now he lives alone in his apartment so at least he doesn't have to worry about being woken up by his parents or younger siblings, but he should probably start waking up earlier. 

\-----  
PARTY AT SHIROS

Shiro: come over whenever, it's been awhile since we all hungout so bring some alcohol  
Hunk: Pidge you coming with me?  
Pidge: yessir  
Unknown Number: i’ll bring the whiskey, and Matt  
Matt: Did I say I wanted you to bring me?  
Unknown Number: so you don't want me to pick you up?  
Matt: No I do….  
Shay: I’ll be there!! Romelle do you want me to pick you up?  
Romelle: yes pls :)  
Allura<3: Got room for one more?  
Shay: Ofc!!  
Me: I’ll be ubering...Planning on getting drunk >:)  
Pidge: yeah okay go a little easy there buddy  
Me: I’m just prepared for what's gonna happen tonight  
\-----

Lance was ready to get drunk, It had been over two weeks since he last got drunk with Hunk and Pidge but he had to limit himself because he had work the next day . He’s mostly just excited to party at Shiro's because he hadn’t seen his other friends in a while, he missed them. Lances day went by slow in anticipation for what's to come tonight. He went out for lunch and then walked around the mall till it was time to head back home and get ready for Shiros. 

Lance got dressed in a deep blue bomber jacket and a fitted white tee, and a gold cuban chain. He ordered his uber and sat on his couch waiting for it to arrive. Lance begins to scroll through his instagram, stopping on a male models page. The post wasn't him fully nude but it showed enough to make Lance feel uncomfortable, yet he looked at it for a minute, taking it in. 

This is wrong. What is wrong with him? Ever since he met Keith at the cafe he had returning thoughts about finding people of the same gender attractive. But it was jealousy, it would always be jealousy. Nothing more. Even though he is out of his parents house their rules and aspects to life still apply to him, they imprinted on him, forcing him to believe something even though he may not believe it too he knew disagreements ended with consequences. Lance got the notification for his uber, closed instagram and got into his uber. 

The ride to Shiros didn't take long, shorter than he expected, however either way he would be late. Lance took too long to figure out what he wanted to wear that he would arrive 30 minutes late. Not that they said they would all meet at one time but they all mutually agreed on around when they should arrive. 

Once Lance got to Shiro's apartment he knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. It had been a few minutes before Lance decided to just open the door and go inside. He looks around, to see Shay, Romelle and Allura drinking on the couch. 

He goes into the kitchen to drop off the six-pack he had brought to find Matt taking shots with...Keith? There was someone next to Keith, taking shots with them, Lance had never met him but he had shoulder length platinum hair, and he was tall, taller than Keith and him. 

“Lanceee you’re finallyy here!!” Matt seemed to be slurring his words, he probably has already had too much to drink. “Yeah...hey Matt”, “Come here, come take a shot!” Lance hesitantly walks over to Matt. He needed this, He poured the whiskey into a shot glass, filling it up almost all the way. He looked at Keith as the shot went straight down his throat. He pours himself another one and again, looks at Keith and takes the shot. 

The guy next to Keith, looks at Lance and then pulls Keith close, making out with him. Lance just looks at them, Keith is gay? He doesn't even want to think about what he could be, or what that meant he would be. 

Lance goes into the livingroom to see that Pidge and Hunk have also arrived. Matt follows him out of the kitchen, and grabs a beer for himself and Lance. Lance goes over to Allura and sits next to her, putting his arm around his girlfriend. “Hey baby” He pulls her close, kissing her gently. Lance pulls back from the kiss,still holding her “I missed you”, “I missed you too” 

Allura continues their kiss, fighting for dominance as Lance brushes his tongue past her teeth, she gives in. Lance puts his hands to her waist and begins to put his hands up her shirt. “Get a room” They both were so mesmerized by each other they had forgotten they were both in front of all of their friends. Lance look up to see Pidge, and sticks his tongue out “fuck off”

By now everyone had arrived and they were all drinking in the main room, even Keith and his mystery guy. Lance chugs his beer and gets up to throw away the can. Lance wonders why is Keith here, how he even knew his friends? And who was the guy with him? Everyone seemed to know them but him. 

Lance grabbed another beer from the fridge and took a seat at the island he took shots at not too long ago. He just sat there sipping his beer, he was already drunk from his shots and his previous beer can but a little more can’t hurt. “Hey” Lance looks up to a familiar voice, Keith takes a seat next to Lance and begins to sip his beer. “Hey…”, “Who was that? In the kitchen earlier”, “oh, him? That was James”, “He’s my...friend”.

Lance met Keith’s gaze as he took another sip of his beer. Friend? “So um...so you work at the cafe?”, “...yeah”, “Shiro works there too, he’s my brother” His brother? He never told me he had one. Why wouldn't he mention it? “He never told me he had a brother”, “yeah we aren’t blood related he's not really my brother...more like a cool uncle haha. He took me and my sister in-” Lance rests his hand on Keith's thigh, for comfort. “Sorry i didn't mean to blurt that all out”, “its okay” Lance smiles at him and sips his beer.

Lance looks down at his hand and takes it off, “sorry im a bit drunk right now” Lance gets up, finishes his beer and goes into the living room.

He arrives in the living room to see his friends gathered in a circle with Allura addressing the group. “Gather around guys we are going to play truth or dare!!!”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I will try to post a new chapter at least once a week. Hope you enjoy! (Sorry if the perspectives are messed up in some parts i'm still getting used to this writing style).


End file.
